Searching: A Waking Dream
by EpicStormMage
Summary: AU; "I told you, Naruto Uzumaki. Those who defy the Black Dragon always end up with the short end of the straw." When our young hero stumbles upon Tenrou Island and in turn, Zeref... Well, what else was he supposed to do? BEING REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I must admit that I shouldn't be posting this, but for the past couple months I've gotten into Japanese Anime's and have totally stopped reading/watching/playing Pokémon and PJO. I am just waiting for inspiration to hit me for my other stories. Now that I've read almost all of the Naruto x Fairy Tail crossovers, I have decided to make my own**

**Anyway... this is a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover, if it wasn't already obvious. The dates have been researched and are in line with the Canon story line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Summary: Born in the Land of Fiore, we find Naruto Uzumaki. When our young hero stumbles upon Tenrou Island and in turn, Zeref... What else was he supposed to do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit Note: So I received reviews saying that I was going too fast and that I didn't have enough detail. I would actually like to thank the people who said that, this is helping me to improve my story. Also, you could of said what you said in a much meaner way. Basically, I put a little bit more detail into it. I did not change the story line in any way, though.<strong>

**I would also like to point out that Naruto only met two Fairy Tail people in the entire Prologue. If you could call it a meeting. The meeting was just to show Naruto how different Grimoire Heart and Fairy tail is while also proving how alike they are.**

**PS: at the moment, I would like to mention that Ultear is winning the poll, not by much though. I honestly didn't think she would get any votes... I put her in as an afterthought**

* * *

><p><strong>X775, Grimoire Heart Guild Headquarters<strong>

"Master, why do you teach me this lost magic... Nobody else from the guild gets taught lost magic- besides the 7 Kin of Purgatory," a young Naruto looked up at the eye patch wearing man. Sweat beaded his forehead from his earlier training.

The retired second guild master of fairy tail let out a twisted chuckle, "I have my reasons, child."

The Master of Grimoire Heart the retreated to his meeting room, probably to meet with the 7 Kin of Purgatory.

...

"We shall begin tracking down Lord Zeref, the preparations are almost complete. Only a couple more years left."

"What about the matter of the boy, Naruto Uzumaki was his name," spoke a silver haired man, his shaded glasses catching the dim light.

"The boy shall be used as a sacrifice for Lord Zeref; his life is already at forfeit."

"Yes Master, I must commend you on your excellent plan. By teaching the boy that lost, magic, he is in turn blindingly loyal to you and in turn, all of Grimoire Heart. He is truly pathetic," spoke a tall man that stayed hidden in the shadows. His deep, baritone voice echoed across the room, making it easier for the blond clone that was masked with rune magic to hear him.

The clone's eyes watered slightly before it dispelled itself, missing the last words spoken in the large chamber.

"I don't think that he's pathetic, he would actually have to be pretty strong to stay sane through what he went through."

Those words had come from the youngest in the room, a pink haired mage.

_**(Time Skip)**_

"Master, I shall be leaving now," Naruto murmured in a very un-Naruto-like voice, bowing deeply.

"Yes, that would be the best choice in helping you to further your skills," Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart, spoke slowly. The tone of his voice suggested that he was talking to a child much younger than Naruto actually was.

Naruto calmly looked at the request board, picked a very unimportant mission and walked out of the guild. Once you had the trust of the guild master, you could do just about anything. Besides, the guild did need a source of income. Even if most of them came through assassination missions.

That was the last time Naruto Uzumaki stepped foot into the Guild.

* * *

><p><strong>X777, Shirotsume Town<strong>

A twelve year old blond jumped up and down excitedly, "really? You must be an extremely strong mage to know _**Maker **_magic!"

Naruto Uzumaki had felt bad for lying at first, but walking around and advertising that you used a lost and forbidden magic while you were one the run would have been one of his stupidest decisions ever. It would have been right up there with fighting an all powerful demon to find your limits.

Not that he had ever challenged a demon... That would have been downright stupid.

"Teach me! Please, pretty please?" the young blonde whined to the older man.

He needed magic that wasn't forbidden and would actually harm his opponents without scaring them to death. His Clone magic and his Rune magic were useless in most fights since most of the time, you usually weren't given time to prepare beforehand. Also, his demons soul was still an unstable mess.

"Please, please, please!" the boy continued his act of jumping up and down, though the repeated action wasn't much of an act.

"Fine, but ill only teach you enough to get you off my back," the man said gruffly, turning his back to the young, but hardly innocent, blond.

**_(Time skip)_**

Unfortunately, learning Maker magic wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

"_Step 1: Get in touch with the wind."_ That was all he had been told, stupid old man.

"This is too difficult, is it even possible to get in touch with the wind?" Naruto muttered as he trekked toward the inn the he was staying at. He had spent the entire afternoon doing various things that might help him get in touch with the wind. Admittedly, some of the things he had done were downright idiotic.

Maybe standing in the middle of a storm would help, it certainly wouldn't kill him to try.

* * *

><p><strong>X778, Near Cait Shelter<strong>

'Naruto Uzumaki' stared at the large egg in front of him. It was a white egg with small spots of pink and Grey on it.

He had just entered the supposedly uninhabited forest, in hope of a place to train. The forest had plenty of wildlife. The tree's were also a rich green and some of them were even bearing fruit. It would have been the perfect place to get off of Grimoire Hearts trail.

Too bad someone was already there.

A flash of dark blue caught his attention before he could study the egg to a further extent.

The child in front of him stared at him with wide brown eyes; she also had extremely long blue hair. Her hair was the same shade as the twilight sky. Huh, who would of thought? She was small, around the same age as Me-

No; he wouldn't make that mistake again.

In his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the young girl staring at him with wide brown eyes, her face bright red in embarrassment.

"Gomenesai, I shouldn't have intruded," she bowed deeply.

"Huh? Oh! I'll be, leaving now, Ja Ne."

"Mister! You forgot your egg!"

The clone dispelled itself quickly, cursing his bad luck of getting seen before he had gotten to examine the abnormally large egg and scout out the area a bit more.

Not that he ever had bad luck.

* * *

><p><strong>X778, Near Fairy Tail<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Naruto Uzumaki stared.<p>

He stared at the blond haired lightning mage. He had an expression that could best be described as careless on his face.

The spike like headphones on the mage further identified him as Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's newest S-Class mage.

Fairy Tail.

If was nothing like Grimoire Heart, there was no human subordination in it. No hatred or sacrifices were shown to the guild mates. Fairy Tail was full of compassion, friendship and family. They had companionship and teamwork.

Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail were complete opposites.

Naruto Uzumaki turned his back on the festival and disappeared faster than the human eye could see.

It was time to actively start searching for a training ground so he could master his magic and start searching for…_ it._

* * *

><p><strong>X780, The Outskirts of Acalypha Town<strong>

Naruto Uzumaki was a strange boy.

His Grimoire Heart Guild mark was still on his torso as he still hadn't found a way to remove it.

Naruto Uzumaki had also taken to practicing his Demon Soul in a cave. The cave was large and spacious, not many people crossed the path that ran nearby either.

Unfortunately, his training didn't go so well. If you could call what he did training. Most of the time, it was him failing over and over again.

He had since mastered the six tailed demon form, but the seventh was still way beyond him reach.

"You! Where is the demon that I must exterminate?" an armor wearing redhead approached him. She had losing scarlet hair and bangs which fell over her right eye. Her armor bore the Fairy Tail insignia.

In return to her question, Naruto did what came naturally... "A...demon...?"

He played dumb.

"Yes, a demon! Now tell me where it is! I must exterminate it for the sake of my mission!" she ordered.

...oops, she must have learned of his take over training.

How soon expression must have looked like a gaping fish because the girl had already marched off, probably in search of a 'Demon'.

So Naruto did what he did best, he hightailed it out of there.

Thus making Erza Scarlet fail a mission, for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>X783, Deep in a Super Secret Hidden Valley<strong>

Zeref, the black wizard stared at him, him.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, the only person to flee Grimoire Heart and survive.

Naruto Uzumaki wanted someone or rather, something.

"Where is the black dragon, the one capable of toppling mountains," the stubborn blond's mouth was set in a frown as he waited for the answer from the Black wizard.

He had to get an answer; the fate of Earthland depended on it! Okay, so maybe not the entire fate of Earthland, but it was pretty damn close.

"Stay away from me! The Curse-" the black wizard helped, yes, helped.

"-doesn't matter! You can bring death upon anyone with the twitch of a finger! You have to know where the black dragon is!"

A black aura started to surround Zeref. Okay, so maybe he hadn't thought his whole plan through, but he knew enough to go through without, right?

"The Curse!"

Patience never was Naruto's strong suit.

"TELL ME! I need to get to him before Mas- I mean, Hades gets to you!" his face had twisted into a snarl of rage that was very unsuited for his normally cheerful demeanor.

"...to me?"

Then a black aura surrounded Zeref and exploded outwards.

"Oh, sh-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**This is my first take at writing Both Naruto and Fairy Tail. I'm putting up a poll to see what pairings you would want. I might not write the pairing even if it wins but I would like to know what you want. If there are any mistakes please mention it to me, and if any of the characters are OOC, could you maybe tell me a way to fix it?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be titled Chapter 1: I Storm a Sacred Island**

**Review Please!**


	2. I Storm a Sacred Island

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I finished this chapter the day after I posted the first chapter and I just… forgot to type it up. The reason why is at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Storm a Sacred Island <strong>

"Where are you? Acnologia…"

A blond haired teen looked into the sea that seemed to stretched on for miles… and it probably did stretch on for miles. The teen was perched on a small boat that his clones were propelling forward using _**Wind Maker**_ magic.

The boat was very small, its size only slightly larger than that of a rowboat. Altogether, the boat was extremely old. The water surrounding the boat sparkled and swirled around it. As if it would swallow the small and rundown boat up.

The blond was wearing a short sleeved red coat that had a black flame pattern decorating the hemline (Think Sage Coat). Underneath the crimson coat, he wore a dark orange shirt with a black spiral in the middle of the shirt, near his stomach. Naruto also wore loose dark pants which he had tucked inside laced boots.

The teen had spent most of his, admittedly short, life searching for the Black dragon.

Acnologia was the Black Dragon and wherever he went, chaos followed him like a magnet on steroids.

Acnologia was undefeated.

It was rumored that Acnologia was the strongest of the dragons and Naruto didn't doubt that the slightest bit. The Black dragon in the Book of Apocalypse…

He was going to be here.

Naruto could just feel the power rolling off of his surroundings. The source of the power had to be way stronger than the tremendous power weighing down on him because he couldn't even see his destination yet. From the ocean depths to the small and jagged rocks that jutted out of the water, all Naruto could feel was power.

Power that he needed.

Acnologia was extremely powerful, temptingly so. At his current level, Naruto was sure that he wouldn't even hold a candle to the dragon.

The Island was coming into his range of sight, still a ways off in the distance.

With its clear blue waters, tall green trees and sandy beaches, it looked like something out of a fairytale. The only thing that ruined the picture was the giant airship a few miles off the island shore. The ship resembled an oversized, flying boat. There was a central hull that had an arched, pointed bottom. Two larger, elongated parts jutted forward from the main body of the ship. The main hall seemed to be located right above the jutted out parts. The theoretical main hall was covered by a dark, arched roof. A massive observation deck protruded over the entire hall…

The worst part about the ship was the crimson Grimoire Heart Guild insignia that decorated the ship.

Naruto groaned, he had actually one considered the fact that he had good luck.

Grimoire Heart's Airship was heading straight for the island.

...

As Naruto continued to head toward the island at an alarming rate he dispelled his clones, causing the rickety boat to come to an abrupt stop. Now that he was much closer to the island, he could see the giant tree that seemed to be located in the middle of the island. The tree was gigantic! With a gnarled and slightly curved trunk colored the richest of browns. The tree had many large branches which held up a large, flat section of earth which in turn seemed to hold an entire forest on it. The gargantuan tree had giant roots to go with the rest of the oversized tree. The roots were as equally curved and gnarled as the branches. While the island itself was extremely small when compared to the tree, it was quite large on its own.

One side of the island was filled with rocky cliffs while the other side housed a strange variety of plants. The plants were both green and yellow in colour. Two waterfalls were also located near the inner section of the island. It was the gargantuan tree which radiated the most power, magical energy rolled off of it in waves. An incredibly strong barrier surrounded the island; Naruto guessed that it was supposed to keep the island hidden.

Two questions managed to burn itself into Naruto's mind; why wasn't the barrier working? And why was a barrier there?

Naruto could only vaguely answer the latter question. The barrier had to be protecting something, or someone. That must be the reason why Grimoire Heart was approaching the island at an alarming rate. That or they had decided to forgo searching for Zeref and track Acnologia instead.

The scar that decorated his collarbone burned as he stepped off the rickety boat and onto the island. But it didn't burn nearly as much as the silvery-green guild insignia that decorated his body.

* * *

><p>Naruto had seen many Islands in his life, but none as magical, or as strange, as this one. He had entered the island on a beach-like setting. The sun was shining down as a light breeze swept past Naruto, cooling the humid air. The heat from the sun was heating up the sands below to unimaginable temperatures. If Naruto had ever found time to go on a vacation, he was sure that he would have chosen this island to go to. The island even had the perfect little coves so he could train at any time of the day.<p>

"_**I CHALLENGE YOU TO SEE WHO CAN BECOME AN S-CLASS MAGE!" **_A loud voice yelled out exuberantly.

Naruto jumped slightly, he hadn't thought somebody would be near the place that he just so happened to wonder near to. So, he did what came naturally and started to eavesdrop on the group.

"You're the only one I refuse to lose to," a firm voice stated confidently.

"Me too."

"AS A MAN, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ACCEPT THAT CHALLENNNNNGE!" another person yelled, drawing his 'challenge' out slightly longer than normal.

"Now I'm on fire!"

"Aye sir!"

"I am definitely making Cana into S-class!"

"Don't expect me to go easy on even you, Lucy!"

"Ha! Look at that trash howl!"

"Real Men-!"

_**BANG!**_

"Elfman, keep it together…

_**CRASH!**_

"…Those two are gonna be out soon…"

So Naruto continued to listen to the obscene shouting, wondering how on earth someone could possibly be so rowdy.

…

"The second part of the s-class mage exam is as follows."

That would explain the magical power coming off of these people; maybe the people were what the island was protecting..?

Or was it something else, something much more powerful?

"To find the grave of the first guild master, Mavis Vermillion, you have six hours… I'll be waiting."

By the outraged shouts that followed the statement, Naruto figured that the person in charge of this… S-Class… exam had left without warning, leaving no hints to this… Mavis's… gravesite.

Then a pink and black blur rushed past him, a small blue blur seconds behind.

Was that a cat?

_**Bang!**_

"_**Don't get in the way of my…EXAAMM!" **_

A green and Brown blur flew past Naruto. Just how psychotic were these people?

So, he settled on quietly following -not stalking- the pink and blue blurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the reason that I didn't update is; One, I was feeling kind of lazy and whenever I started to type I got bored and stopped. Secondly, I have two of my biggest assignments for the entire school year due. Lastly, my best (male) friend asked me out. I said no and now I'm feeling really bad. So, I drowned myself in artwork. Yes, I'm an artist and my dream is to make my own Manga when I get older…<strong>

**If that wasn't enough of a reason, then I don't know what else to say other than sorry. I planned to make this chapter way longer but… I got bored…**

**Anyway, the winner of the Pairings poll is….**

**Erza!**

**I'm pretty happy that she won, but Ultear came in at a close second.**

**I've posted another poll on my profile so if you would vote, I would appreciate it…**

**Also, I did try to get this chapter out but when I sat down to attempt at making the chapter longer… I might of written out later chapters that will be coming out in a long time. When I say later chapter, I mean between chapters 7 and 17. So… yeah. **

**I've decided to give you a short teaser of those chapters since the next chapter title still hasn't been confirmed:**

_The silence was eerie. Here they were in the middle of a battlefield, and you could hear a pin drop. The revelation had shocked everyone to their core._

"_How could you..?"_

_The voice that spoke those words sounded broken, cracking slightly at the end._

"_I… I'll __**KILL YOU**__"_

**So? How was it?**

**I would also like to thank my reviewers! Thank You!**

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
